La Nueva Generacion De Guardianes
by Mr.Romance
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas algunas buenas otras malas , pero ese es el ciclo de la vida, algunos las aprenden por las buenas y otros por las malas como es mi caso.


Conociendo el Dolor

En lo mas profundo de un bosque apartado de todo rastro de vida humana, se encontraba una casa de madera en la cual se encontraba un niño de 9 años de pelo negro corriendo detras de una cria de lobo de pelaje negro, todo bajo la atenta mirada de una pareja de adultos, el hombre parecia estar en sus 30 de cuerpo fornido de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro y la mujer paracia estar en sus 20 de ojos color rojo rubi de cuerpo sensual. Despues de unas horas de jugar el pequeño lobo decidio hecharse a dormir el adulto cuando vio esto se aproximo a donde se encontraba el niño, para cuando estuviera en frente le digiera.

-Muy bien hijo ya te divertistes mucho es hora del entrenamiento, no lo puedes descuidar recuerda este bosque es peligroso y esto te ayudara a sobrevivir-le dijo el adulto

-Si papá-respondio el infante

En el momento de oir la respuesta el adulto le lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho el cual el niño esquivo por poco para saltar hacia evadiendo una patata acendente que le envio su padre para empezar a contraatacar lanzandole combos de puños y patadas los cuales el adulo bloqueaba sin problema para luego sonreir al sentir un golpe en su estomago que no le dolio para darle un codazo en la cabeza a su hijo y arrojarlo contra el suelo, pero el chico en el momento de tocar el suelo se levanto para darle un derchazo en la cara a su padre el cual lo recibio de lleno para luego recibir una patada en su estomago y recibir un codazo en su brazo el cual buscaba romperle dicho brazo, pero en el momento de recibirlo agarro el brazo del pequeño para luego asotarlo contra el suelo y apartarse del lugar, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como su hijo se levantaba y se arrojaba de nuevo buscando impactar un derechazo en su rostro preparandose para bloquearlo se sorprendio al ver como este cambiaba de pocicion y le daba un izquierdazo en la barbilla haciendo que se doble un poco hacia atras para luego recibir una patada en sus costillas y poco despues un codazo que provoco que se doblara hacia el frente para recibir un golpe de martillo en su cabeza lanzandolo al suelo, para luego levantarse mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro y limpiarze un poco de sangre que sealia de su labio y lanzarce contra su hijo dandole un golpe en el menton levantandolo unos centrimetos del suelo para luego cogerlo de una pierna y pegarle un puño en en el estomago lo cual provoco que el infante escupiera saliva y terminara en el suelo, pero su padre lo levanto hasta la altura de su rostro solo para recibir un cabezaso que lo dejo aturdido solo para des´pues abrir los ojos y ver asu hijo el cual tenia un ojo cerrado y que le salia algo de sangre saliendo de su frente pero no era el unico ya que al tocarse su frente se dio cuenta de que el tambien tenia sangre saliendo de su frente. Sonriendo satisfecho bajo la guardia siendo imitado por su hijo para luego decirle.

-Bien hecho hijo lo has logrado, estoy orgullozo de ti-felicito este-te has vuelto muy fuerte lo admito ahora entremos para cenar y luego descansar mañana continuamos tu entrenamiento-concluyo

-Si papá, y gracias-le agradecio

-No te preocupes Issei, has mejorado mucho en estos años ¿cuantos van ya?

-2 años entrenando todo tipo de tecnicas y estilos no han sido facil pero lo he logrado solo me falta dominarlos mejor

-Tienes razon pero estoy orgullozo de que sigas siendop humilde eso es lo mas importante

-Si, y cuando viene Ryu?

-Pasado mañana creo, pero basta de charlas vamos adentro

-Ok

Sin mas padre e hijo entraron en la casa donde su esposa/madre respectivamente los esperaba con la comida hecha, despues de cenar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar.

Los dias pasaron con la misma rutina para el pequeño Zack despertaba, aseaba su habitacion y su cuerpo, bajaba a desayunar, jugaba con su peludo amigo, luego entrenaba con su padre, para al final cenar y dirigirse a su habitacion a dormir. Pero esa rutina se rompia cuando su amigo Ryu venia a jugar con el y con su peludo amigo.

Sencillamente Issei no queria que esos dias terminaran el era muy feliz con su familia y con sus amigos su vida era perfecta y muy buena, por eso el no queria que terminara y durara para siempre... Pero la vida le enseñaria que no todo es como uno quiere y lo haria de la forma mas cruel.

Unos meses mas tarde

En un rio cercano a una montaña se encontraba un niño de 9 años el cual se encontraba dandose un baño en este por la simple razon de que este se la paso 2 horas jugando con su lobo mascota el cual dormia a un lado del rio, lo cual lo dejo todo sudoroso y sucio. Despues de unas cuantos minutos el chico salio del rio y se coloco su atuendo y se encamino hacia su casa pero de un momento a otro escucho una explosion y vio como una nube de humo se alzaba sobre una parte del bosque, al ver esa nube tuvo un escalofrio, desidio ir corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosion.

Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el lugar de donde provenia la explosion, puesto ya que el conocio toda esa parte del bosque y dicha explosion estaba muy cerca de su hogar pero otra duda salto su mente ¿como los encontraron?, ¿que provoco la explosion? Y las mas importante sus padres estarian a salvo y sin ninguna herida, de lo contrario que haria, sacudiendo la cabeza intento borrar esos pensamientos ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa y hay se daria cuenta si sus padres estaban bien.

Al llegar al lugar se sorprendio por lo que vio, su casa estaba ardiendo en llamas y afuera de esta se encontraba sus padres ambos portando unas espadas, cansados y jadeando con multiples cortes por todo su cuerpo y frente ellos se encontraba un tipo de cabello plateado y ojos verdes oscuros el cual tenia traje negro con una capa de igual color a demas de llevar una espada en la funda la cual estaba su cinturon, pero lo que vio fue lo que mas le sorprendio fue al ver como su madre fue atravezada por la espada de ese tipo lo unico que penso fue ¿como lo hizo?, ¿cuando se movio?, su padre al ver esto se lanzo contra este pero al momento de chocar ambas espadas esta se rompio pero antes de que se pudiera alejar fue atravezado por la espada de este.

El hombre al ver esto sonrio feliz y decidio irse no sin antes decirles unas cosas que por estar tan lejos no pudo escuchar, al momento en el que ese tipo se fue corrio lo mas rapido que oudo para ir y ayudar a sus padres pero ya al llegar sonrio al ver que ambos estaban aun con vida, ambos al ver que su hijo estaba bien sonrieron, para que su padre le digiera

-Hi...jo...mio...e-estas-bi-bien-le pregundo dificilmente

-Papá no digas nada, no te esfuerzes te recuperaras-dijo llorando

-No...hijo...es...mi...momento

-¡No Papá!

-Hijo...en el...lugar...donde...estaba...la...sa-sala...hay...un sotano...en..ese..lugar...hay..un..obsequio..muy..importante-le dijo este

-Muy bien-contesto-pero que hay en ese lugar?-pregunto

-Unos...obsequi-obsequios mios-tomo una pausa-y de tu...madre...y..un..secreto...en...un...libro

-Bien pa-papá, no olvidare lo que tu y mamá me enseñaron

-No esperaria...menos...de...ti es-estoy orgulloso...de...ti-finalizo para cerrar sus ojos

-Papá...mamá...los quiero-respondio llorando-descansen en paz

Despues de decir esas palabras empezo a cabar 2 tumbas juntas y depositar los cuerpos de sus difuntos padres claro despues de limpiarles un poco la sangre que los manchaba y despues de decirles una oracion decidio entrar a la habitacion que su padre le habia dicho anteriormente al momento de entrar se sorprendio por lo que vio y solo pudo decir unas palabras

-Con esto les juro que los vengare de aquel malnacido que les hizo este mal-juro muy serio

Si leistes hasta este punto te lo agradesco

soy nuevo en esto por eso acepto criticas constructivas y cualquier falta ortografica decidmela para no cometerla mas adelante


End file.
